The Mysterious Call
by noragul
Summary: (I'm not very good at summaries) Obi-Wan and Anakin set out to find out the source of the mysterious voice inside Anakin's head.


This is my first story so tell me what you guys think of it whether bad or good I really like to know

I don't own anything of Star Wars it belongs to George Lucas of course. Except for the made up name I was trying to figure out for a planet.

Hope you guys enjoy 

**The Mysterious Call**

As Obi-Wan were walking to his room, Mace Windu came up to him. "Obi-wan, how is Anakin doing with his training?" Obi-Wan thought for a minute before he could answer. 

"Well, Anakin is doing okay. Though he is slacking off lately, but I can't figure out why."

Windu started to walk and Obi-Wan followed him. "Given to his amazing strength and being able to learn fast I was hoping his training was improving his skills in time just in case we might have to fight off the dark side of the force."

Obi-Wan knew Windu was going to say something like but he couldn't help it but think of what Windu meant by that.

As they continue to walk Obi-Wan felt like he should tell him what he really thought of Anakin. "I have to say that Anakin is doing well, but I fear that he does not know what he is doing and lately he has been daydreaming. When ever I talk to him, he doesn't listen much and I get the feeling that I'm going to lose him."

Windu took this in much of consideration and told Obi-Wan, "I have faith in you that you will help Anakin for what ever comes in between the both of you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Anakin was walking to find Obi-Wan he saw Windu and Obi-Wan walking with each other and talking although he can't tell what exactly what they were talking about. He continues walking towards them, then he stopped and turned around thinking he should try talk to Obi-Wan later.

_"Anakin, I need you."_

As Anakin was walking away from Windu and Obi-Wan he stopped and got a cold shiver running all over his body. He looked all over trying to find out who was that girl's voice, but only saw Windu and Obi-Wan talking. "Okay, I'm hearing things or I'm starting to go crazy here."

_"We need you, come to us."_

Anakin stopped walking. "Who are you and why do you want me to come to you?"

_"Please come to us, you're our savior, we need you. We need help."_

"Oh well then, if you need my help why didn't you say so." He was started to get annoyed with this. "You know you should show yourself if you need help. If not, then I'm not going to help."

_"Please help me."_

He was ignoring the voice and he really need to talk to Obi-Wan since now he really need to talk to someone. As he was turning around he bumps into Obi-Wan. "Anakin, are you alright?" Anakin tried to ignore the voices. "Do you hear that?" "Hear what? I think you should get some rest." 

_"Anakin …"_

Anakin tried so hard desperately trying to ignore the voices trying to contact him. "So you don't hear a girl's voice calling out to me?" Obi-Wan were trying to understand him. "No, I don't hear anything. You're probably hearing voices inside your head. Anakin just looked at him. "Voices inside my head. Hmmmm. Makes since I didn't see a girl anything where. Maybe I should talk to Yoda."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Voices inside you head, hmmmmmm, go to source of voices and there you will find the answer."

Anakin and Ob-Wan didn't know where exactly how to find the source of only which Anakin can hear. "Master Yoda, I believe me and Obi-Wan should go on a mission to track down whoever is trying to contact me and why they need me." Obi-Wan agreed with him decided to help him to find answers. Anakin really wanted to know who is behind this and decided Obi-Wan will help him since two people are better in finding the answers faster than one person.

"Go you must, but proceed with caution. Sense fear and pain on this mission."

Both Anakin and Obi-Wan left and Yoda was left worrying about both of them. He hopes this mission does not tear them apart and feels Anakin slowly drifting away from the force. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Both Obi-Wan and Anakin got a ship in time to fly off after lunch. They both got on the ship and flew off. Once they got into outer space they stop the ship and plot a plan to go find the source of Anakin's voices. All this time Anakin kept hearing the same thing over and over again. _"Anakin I need you, we need you, come to us, help us, Please come to us, you're our savior, we need you. We need help. Please help me."_

Anakin told Obi-Wan what he was hearing that was repeating itself. "Maybe it's a message sent over in a define way only to make only you to hear and no one else, like a specific brain wave. Can you communicate to them to find out where they are from?" Tried once when I first heard the voices in my head but gave up because I was getting annoyed with it."

Impatiently Anakin didn't know exactly how to communicate he got irritated and said out loud, "Okay if you want me to help you I need to know exactly where you guys are, that is if I'm really important." Then he heard something new.

_"Planet Volfaz. Please be careful it's dangerous, we need you in one piece. The information shouldn't be hard to find."_

The voices stopped and Anakin got excited that he would not get annoyed anymore, if only Obi-Wan won't start to get on his nerve. "They said they are located on planet Volfaz. Do you know where that is, Master?"

Obi-Wan look up the planet Volfaz to find what he needs to get there. "Apparently, planet Volfaz is a small planet and some people who went there also had the same situation like you. The atmosphere is fair, breathable and nothing that looks life threatening physically. They reported that they don't remember anything after when they found what looks like an old ancient big castle, but did not see any living thing there. They say that when they woke up they found themselves lying on their back on a flat big rock covered with what they say in a spider web like covering them."

Anakin just stared at him like he knew he is going to regret this mission just to find something that he won't remember and this mission will be for nothing if he can't remember anything once he finds the answers he is looking for. He couldn't help thinking what he was going to find, but only knew if he ignores the voices and if he did not go on this mission he will be doomed with the voices stuck inside his head forever and it will drive him insane. "Well I guess it's time to go there and see what we'll find won't we."

Obi-Wan got in the pilot seat before Anakin did. "Ah, master, how come I can't pilot?" Obi-Wan smiled at him. "I know you Anakin, you just want to scare me when ever you can, but this time it won't happen." He looked away and smiled to himself that he gets to pilot. Anakin laughed at him knowing how to tease his master when the time is right, but not this time. "Well master, you are easily scared and when you get scared you look tense and hot." Obi-Wan looked back at him and he didn't know he was going to say something like that. "That's not funny and you better watch out before you get hurt and I mean it Anakin." Anakin calmed down. "Yes, master it won't happen again. I'm just excited about this mission and it just got to me. I'll try and behave."


End file.
